Sunlight
by Jackiechane100
Summary: Like a lot of other people I suck at summaries. Anyways 2 years after the defeat of pitch Jamie moves away. 12 years later a girl shows up at Jacks lake. Jack begins to really like this girl and loves being her friend. But when Pitch finds out about it what will happen? Will a friendship with a human end her life? Or will Jack find a way to save her? Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

So... this is a rise of the guardians fic because... have you ever had that feeling where you watch or read something that at the time had its bad moments but it was still pretty good then once you finish it your like "It was pretty good" than after a while, like an hour, you start to realize just how awesome it was and you kind of look at the good parts some more in your head? That totally happened with me. Anyway, I do not own Rise Of the Guardians. Totally wish I did,but I don't.

* * *

It had been about two years since the guardians defeated pitch. Course to all of them the longest it felt like was a month.

They had decided to take the day to hang out with one another. The amount of teeth needing to be replaced with money was low enough for the smaller fairy's to take care of it on their own, easter was just two months ago, North had run out of ideas for toys (for now), the dream sand could be handled on its own, and Jack Frost was always free.

They had all been lounging by the fire at the North Pole when Jack walked in. He had an incredibly sad look on his face. Like he nobody believed in him anymore.

North got up and walked over to him.

"Jack, my friend, what is the matter with you?"

Jack walked right past North and sat down at the front of the fire, sighed, and said

"Jamie's family is moving."

They all sighed in relief. Don't get them wrong. They were a little upset. But they have all known children who have died in the worst ways. Some die on christmas or easter, some in their sleep, and some who lost their teeth after falling over dead.

"Jack, I understand how upsetting this must be for you sweetie. But Jamie moving is not the end of the world. As long as he believes in you, he will always be able to see you."

He looked up at her with a sad expression on his face.

"He does right?"

Jack shook his head no.

"What do you mean no?"

Jack took a shaky breath.

"When I saw him coming back home after being gone for a few hours, I ran up to him and asked him where he'd been. He wouldn't talk to me. I thought he was just mad or something. But when I stood in front of him he walked right through me. Can you believe it? One of my first believers forgets me in an instant."

All of them stared wide eyed at Jack. None of them thought that any of those kids would stop believing in him. Especially not Jamie. He and Jack had been spending every week together. Besides even if they didn't it couldn't take Jamie just a day or two to completely stop believing.

"Oh Jack-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence because he ran right out of the room.

**_12_** **_YEARS LATER..._**

Jack looked out at the lake in front of him. He loved how still everything looked in the morning. He had made it snow last night. Everything was white. It was all so perfect he didn't even notice somebody walking towards it. When he saw them he jumped and hid in the trees. If he were them, he wouldn't want to miss out on this wonderful view. Another person would only ruin it. He could make it snow again anyway.

The person that came sat down at the edge of the lake, put on their skates, and just started gliding against the ice. It didn't look like they was practicing skating or anything (he didn't think they would ever need practice anyway). It looked like they just wanted to skate and think.

He observed them from on his perch. It was a girl with long blond hair tied in a braid and she was wearing a big lilac colored coat with jeans and matching lilac gloves.

Jack decided that since she looked about his age she probably didn't believe in him. So he got down from the tree stood at the edge of the ice and watched her a while longer. Even if she wasn't doing tricks he was still amazed by her skating ability. Than she stopped and looked in his direction.

"Hey you!" He looked behind him but saw nobody. He looked back at the girl and pointed to himself an mouthed "me?".

"Well duh! You see anyone else around here?" He was a little surprised. How could a girl he had never seen before believe in him? None of his originals even believed in him anymore. He still had some believers of course. Cupcake worked part time at a day care and told a lot of the kids about Jack frost.

"I have a question for you." He asked. Might as well get this out of the way. "Would you mind answering it?"

"Depends on the question."

"Do you believe in Jack Frost."

"Of course."

At least he knows shes not a liar.

"Wait. You seriously don't know who I am?" She asked. She had a confused look on her face.

"Should I know?"

"If you have internet or watch T.V you should."

"Both those I don't own."

She had a fake horrified expression on her face. "YOU POOR THING!" she screamed. She started laughing like she just told the funniest joke in the world after that.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Listen, next time you get the chance, look up my name on the web and if your lucky and you see me again you'll be able to ask for my autograph."

"Whats your name?"

She smiled a big smile and said something that he will repeat in his head for the rest of the week.

"My names Sophie Bennett."

* * *

So what do you think? Gok or Blit? That's from a play from the Foreigner. Good play. I recommend it. Anyway, I hope to keep this up but I need to get reviews otherwise I think no one likes it soooooooo

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2 Paintings

Hola! So listen. The only reason I am updating this now is because of the ONE review I got. To that person, I thank you.

Also I really want to get into it because I want to start writing this Rise Of The Guardians t.v show fic going as a sequel to this.

* * *

North was humming in his workshop as he worked on his latest ice sculptor. It was of a miniature toy plane. And miniature meaning not as big as the actual size but still pretty damn big.

He was just about to climb inside it (that's how big) when Jack ran in.

"North, do you have a computer?" He asked in between breaths.

North was a bit startled by this. "Of course I do Jack. My workshop does not do wooden toys anymore, if you must know."

"Can I use it?" North was a bit more startled by this. While Jack was the guardian of fun ,and computers were indeed fun, he wasn't really a fan of all this high tech stuff. He liked it a lot more when kids played outside instead of on the computer. It felt a lot better watching them that way.

"Okay Jack. Allow me to show you where we keep all the technology. They are a bit more fragile than the other toys."

He led Jack through the halls. The whole time Jacks eyes were wide with shock and his hands were shaking a bit.

"Is there something the matter Jack?" He asked

Jack kept silent. He just wanted to find out about her.

When North opened the door, the frost teen was startled to say the least. The whole room and shelves full of laptops, ipads, iphones, ipods, and macs. All the while Jack was thinking about how Apple is taking over the world.

But, In the center of all those shelves, was a huge computer. This was the main one for the pole.

He walked over, opened up firefox, and searched "Sophie Bennett". North suck in a breath of air. This is why he came here? But why the sudden curiosity? And why Sophie? Why not Jamie?

After Jack typed her name and pressed search a dozen different things popped up. He clicked on the first thing. It was a link to a art museum. Apparently she has a whole gallery. Some of it are drawings, some are paintings, but alot of it was of the guardians. Jack and North were stunned. 5 of them were portraits of each guardian in their environment. One was a beautiful women with multicolored feathers everywhere except her face and hands. She was posed like and angel surrounded by little cuter versions of her. All of them with each holding what looked like a gold tube.

In another painting, there was a little plump man made completely out of sand. He had a happy look on his face and his arm was up as though he was waving. Other than the waving sandman, everything else in the painting looked like black sand.

The third, had a giant bunny with weird tattoos all over his body. He also had two huge boomerangs in his belt. In the painting, he was kneeling beside a flower with a little girl standing near it as well. At what looked like the center of the flower was an egg. Other than the flower. The little girl in her pink dress and sunhat and the bunny with his tattoos and boomerangs were in the middle of a field of grass.

The fourth picture made North smile a bit. It was of a large man with a big white beard and stunning blue eyes smiling down at something that you could not see in the painting. While he had the beard and face of Santa he also had a hat and coat like that of a Russian.

And then the last picture took place on a snowy mountain. But Jack was a little disappointed because unlike the others, this one was not the spitting image of him. In this one, there was a boy with much messier hair than Jacks, stand at the edge of the mountain, and reaching up as though he was trying to grab something. Besides the boys hair, His only other differences between him and Jack were that his body was a bit more muscular and his sweatshirt was a lighter blue.

There was no doubt in his mind now. He had to meet Sophie again. He had to so he could ask her the biggest question on his mind.

What had made Jamie forget when she still believed?

* * *

Listen guys, This is the fastest I have ever updated something before on Fanfiction of Fictionpress. Now I'm not saying It'll take me months to update it or anything, but the more you guys review the faster I will update. Because seriously, ONE review?!

On that note...

**_REVIEW!_**


	3. Chapter 3 Sorry it's so short! :(

PLEASE FORGIVE ME OH FAITHFUL REVIEWER! I recently got out of school and at first I was busy watching my little cousins, but once I was done with that than I was like "I'm gonna work on my stories. After I watch an episode of "Lucky Star" than I just had a marathon of that show. Than I got to working on my manga. And I totally forgot about this! I'm so sorry!

* * *

When Jack came back to the lake Sophie was gone. But he kind of figured that. So he rode on the wind back to town. And when he got there he was shocked at what he saw. Sophie was in the middle of the the town square, on the stage, dancing with a four year old, behind some guy in his twentys singing, while heavy metal music was playing. Jack could only figure there was some sort of concert going on because there were a lot of teens dressed in black gathered around the stage fist pumping and singing along. But why would there be a four year old little girl at a heavy metal concert?

After the song was over, the singer said "If you liked that, come to the concert we're having at central park, two weeks from now! I'll sing so loudly, the dead won't be able to sleep!" The crowd cheered.

When Jack decided it was safe he landed next to the stage just as Sophie turned around and saw him.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Learns my name then runs! What brings you here?"

Jack wanted to tell her the truth, but he doubted she would believe it. "I heard the music and came over to listen."

She smiles and starts laughing. "Dude, usually people who listen to this "music" dye their hair black! Not white!"

He saw the humor in it. But he didn't see how it would make her laugh.

"Also, I went to the library and looked you up online. Your paintings are incredible."

"Thanks. Which ones?" She asks.

"The ones with the guardians."

"Who?"

"Uh, you know the huge tattooed bunny, the feathered women, the sand guy, and the bearded guy."

"Oh them. Dude, those paintings are old news to alot of people."

"How old are they?"

"I painted them when I was ten."

Jack stands there for a few seconds. Taking in what he just heard. "There is no way you could have made those paintings when you were ten."

"Their the whole reason I'm so famous. They say I'm a prodigy."

"That really is incredible."

She smiles. Than says in a bad british accent "Thank ya govn'a!" She starts laughing. The singer from before walks up to her and says. "Sophie, what are you laughing about?"

"Nothin' just laughing to myself." Jack gives her a confused look.

"Well, lets get going."

"Okay."

As the singer walks away Sophie turns to Jack and says "It has been great meeting you Jack Frost." Then, as she walks away, Jack yells to her

"Wheres Jamie?!"

"You just saw him! He was the guy singing!"

* * *

I'm so sorry it's short! I promise you, as soon as I'm done with my manga I am going to update! Reviews encourage me to go faster! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4 The past

"Hello Frosty."

"Hi."

Sophie smiled a large smile. Then she grabbed Jack's hand and dragged him over to the lake.

"Come and skate with me!"

"Sorry. I'm not really in the mood to skate."

It had been about 3 days since the concert at central park. Jack had had a million questions to ask since then. But every time he was about to ask Sophie a question she stopped him and began a snowball fight. She always looked so happy. Jack would feel awful if he ever made her sad.

"Come on! It'll be lots of fun! I promise!"

He still wouldn't budge. Today he didn't want to act.

"I'll just wait for you here." She let go of his hand and frowned. Then she smiled, knelt down, made a snowball, and threw it at his face.

"BULLSEYE!" She started running because she thought he would chase her. But when he didn't she walked back to him.

"Look, I know you must have a lot of questions to ask. But if I answered all of your questions you would here the story and get sad."

"What story?"

"Me and Jamie's. It would explain everything. But..."

"But?"

"It's a sad story. And I don't want us to get depressed."

Jack walked over to her and said "Can you please tell me this story. I promise, even if I get sad, I'll be all better tomorrow."

Sophie looked at him and said okay. Then they walked over to a log and sat down on it.

"When I was four, Me and Mom had all gone shopping. The only reason I had agreed to go at all was because I would get a new toy if I behaved. But then, when we got home, the window was broken. Mom called Dad and asked if anything had happened after we left, because Dad left to pick Jamie up from a friends about 5 minutes before we got home. He said that the window had broken because our neighbor's kid had broke it with a baseball. Mom was relieved. So we went inside. But then, when Mom went upstairs, she screamed. Then men dressed all in black came downstairs, grabbed me, put me in a sack with my cowering Mother. I don't remember much else. But I do remember that in the end of that adventure, Mom died, and the criminals got away, only to be caught years later."

Jack was shocked this had happened to such a bright and happy girl. "About twelve years ago, Jamie had stopped believing in me after being gone for a few hours. But I remember that you had been with him." Jack said.

"Were we wearing black?" Jack mentally slapped himself in the head.

"After that incident, we moved away because this place had too many memories. Dad became a smoking, alcoholic, pervert. He wasn't a pedophile. He was into hot women in their twenty's. I don't want you thinking my dad abused me or anything. He was just worthless. I tried to keep my spirits up. I painted the people I saw in my dreams and got famous for it. Course dad kept all the money for himself. "You wouldn't have been born without me. So I deserve it all!"he always said. Jamie kept getting really angry at Dad. So, when he turned 18, he moved out, taking me with him. We moved into a really small one room apartment. But I was still really happy because I saw it as a starting point. Jamie had graduated from highschool and had been looking for a job, I had been making friends at school. But then, after a month, Jamie met Rose."

"He had met her in college. He claimed it was love at first sight. So they dated for another month. Then, we found out."

"Found out what?"

"Jamie got her pregnant." Jacks eyes widened.

"She had been crying and screaming at Jamie. About how he had ruined her life and stuff. Then she screamed to him how he was not only going to pay for everything, once she had the baby, she was going to take an extra 200 dollars and we would have to keep the baby. He said he would pay the medical bills, he even agreed to keep the baby because he saw what an awful mother she would be. But he refused to give her any more cash after the baby was born. That was his deal and she accepted it. We don't see her for another 9 months after that. Jamie finds a part time job, and I draw pictures for people for money. When Jamie got the call that the baby was born, we both rushed to the hospital. It was a girl. Jamie said he wanted me to name her. And I chose the name Penelope."

"That does sound like a sad story."

"Actually, that was the happy ending. I love Penelope. So does Jamie. Neither of us ever wish she was never born."

Jack smiled at this. "So that was the girl I saw you dancing with onstage?"

"Yeah. It's weird but she really loves heavy metal music."

"Why doesn't Jamie sing another kind of music?"

"His manager says he would make more money if he appealed to that kind of group. Makes no sense to me but it must make sense to them."

"I see. Thank you for sharing this with me. I know it must've been hard."

"Its no problem. I enjoyed it." She then got up and said "Bye." than she walked away.

* * *

Please, don't expect another chapter soon. I only did this because I felt compelled to. Just a few more pages left in my manga. Than I'm posting it on deviantart. But right now I suck at drawing, so it won't be much to read. If your a black butler fan, check out my other two stories "How Demons Cry" and "One-Shot Collections".


End file.
